


Baby (Love Me Now)

by rozalty



Series: Crackships [8]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SISTAR, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, M/M, Mentioned SISTAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: sanghyuk learns how to walk in stilettos and deals with a crop top wearing jongup.





	Baby (Love Me Now)

**Author's Note:**

> crackship: jongup of b.a.p/hyuk of vixx  
> song: shake it by sistar

Now, it was common for boy groups to get together and perform girl group songs for the end of the year celebrations, but that usually only happened when a girl group came out with a new song and it was the newest bop of the year, and usually a male idol with a penchant for dancing girl group dances would be picked for the performance. Sanghyuk could dance to girl group songs, absolutely, but while wearing a short red skirt with black thigh highs and stilettos?

Not a chance.

“Relax, Hyukkie, you make a cute Soyou-sunbaenim.” Jongup perked up, looking at himself in the mirror as he played with the long, black strands of his wig, and Sanghyuk shuffled nervously on his feet in the tall heels.

“It’s better than me as Bora-sunbaenim, I think you’ll be okay.” Youngho said, grinning at Sanghyuk good-naturedly before looking forward so the blond wig could be placed on his head.

Sanghyuk had to agree with the other man’s words, raising an eyebrow at the temporary tattoos that had been placed on Youngho’s thighs. He noticed vaguely that his leg hair had been shaved off, and he wondered if it was the performance’s influence or Ten’s (probably the latter option, when a stylist gave Youngho a downright  _ nasty _ look in the mirror for letting a hickie be left on his collarbone).

“At least you three get to wear a wig.” Jeonghan grumbled from the other side of the room, his face quickly changing to a cute smile when he lifted up his phone to take a selca. Sanghyuk scoffed quietly and shook his head, making a face at himself in the mirror as he tried not to notice just how  _ feminine _ Jeonghan looked dressed as Dasom.

“I think I need some air. I’ll be right back.” Sanghyuk said, standing up on shaking legs to walk slowly towards the door. He was wobbling like a newborn deer on his legs, but he slowly got the hang of walking in tall heels as he opened the door.

“I’ll come with you!” Jongup exclaimed suddenly, his arm sliding through Sanghyuk’s to help him out the door. Sanghyuk let the elder lead him through the halls, and he could feel himself gaining confidence in walking in the stilettos on his feet as Jongup pulled them into an empty dressing room.

“I don’t understand why I was picked for this, honestly.” Sanghyuk mumbled shyly, quickly lowering himself onto the first sofa he made it to. He wanted to take the heels off his feet, already sore from the minimal walking he just did, but he had  _ promised _ Hakyeon-hyung that he would try to take this crossdressing performance seriously unlike the last few times (read: So Hot), so he kept them on — Sanghyuk didn’t know how girls did it.

“Because I wanted you here.” Jongup said, sliding into Sanghyuk’s lap easily. He was straddling his legs, resting comfortably in the taller man’s lap, and Sanghyuk’s arms moved habitually around Jongup’s waist. It was strange to see Jongup’s belly so open, as the other was wearing a crop top and jean shorts. The waistband of the fishnet tights on his legs was clearly visible above the shorts, and even a temporary cross tattoo had been placed on his upper abdomen — with the black and blond wig on Jongup’s head and smoky eye make-up applied, he was  _ definitely _ rocking the Hyolyn look.

“As if you had a say in any of this.” Sanghyuk said, his hands going to rest on Jongup’s hips.

“I know, I didn’t. But I think it’ll be fun.” Jongup said, his bunny smile spreading easily on his face as he leaned forward to peck Sanghyuk’s lips. “And you look  _ cute _ in that outfit, okay? Enjoy this. Next time, get Leo-hyung to do the girl performances.”

“I will.” Sanghyuk said, nodding in agreement as his nose scrunched up in delight at the thought. “We should go back, before we have to go on.”

Jongup nodded and pecked Sanghyuk’s lips again before getting off of his lap, tugging the much taller man back up onto his unsteady feet. Sanghyuk leaned against Jongup’s strong side as they made their way back to the dressing room, seeing Youngho and Jeonghan all dressed and ready to go.

“If they were called SISTAR, does that mean that we’re BROTHAR?” Youngho said, his lips spreading into a grin, and Sanghyuk’s easy smile quickly faded into a frown as Jongup and Jeonghan groaned at his bad joke.

“I’m so glad I’m not part of your group.” Jeonghan said, patting Youngho’s shoulder with a quiet laugh. “Cheollie tells bad enough jokes.” Sanghyuk shook his head and let his attention move to Jongup, the other man leading them through the halls of backstage before they made it to get their microphones on.

“Remember, just because we’re dressed extremely embarrassing doesn’t mean that we can’t own this song and perform it just as well as we perform with our groups.” Jongup said, and Sanghyuk’s heart swelled as he was filled with pride for the other man.

And true to Jongup’s words, all of them put on a show for everybody to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i will happily take requests on [tumblr](https://rozalty.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
